tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dacian Bellamy
'' '''Dacian Bellamy '''is a Breton lich and noble in the ''Return of the King. Biography Dacian was born to Sir Sebastian and Ser Musetta Bellamy during the 4th Era in it's 169th year. The Bellamys were a well-off noble family, that raced their lineage back to multiple royal lines. Dacian himself was 16th in line for the throne of Wayrest. He was the youngest of two brothers, Jean-Claude and Ferdinand. Dacian's childhood was rough. His parents were cold, distant, and unloving. The only warmth in his life came from his brothers, Jean-Claude, his oldest brother, being his father figure. At age 16, his parents would attempt to marry him off to a other noble family's daughter, but he would escape by attending the College of Winterhold. At the College, Dacian was an outcast. He focused largely on necromancy and conjuration, tempting old, dark, forgotten arts. He was there for four years and halfway into his magical education, his parents sent him letters demanding he come home. This was because, during that time, both of Dacian's brothers had been killed in battle. Dacian even returned to High Rock temporarily to visit a dying Jean-Claude. However, Dacian always declined his parent's demands, and not politely. Eventually, they sent thugs to retrieve him. Dacian soundly defeated them and, to escape his enemies at Wayrest and Winterhold, vanish into obscurity. He would first flee to Dawnstar, to study Nightcaller Temple. His sabbatical would run short however, as he encountered Medea, an Altmer necromancer of considerable power. It would later be revealed that she was Mannimarco, reincarnated into a different identity. He would spend time with her, the two living out in the wilds. Their relationship was quasi-romantic, but largely professional, as they both constantly tried to outmaneuver the other into what they knew. Eventually, Medea attempted to kill Dacian, but Dacian managed to steal the Necromancer's Amulet from her and escape. He fled a second time, now south, to Bleak Falls Barrow, where he would set up shop and begin a long series of experiments and project, eventually achieving lichdom. Shortly after achieving this, Dacian began to amass a small army of Draugrs at Bleak Falls Barrow. However, when he resurrected one, it turned on him, and knocked him clear off the mountain. He was not killed, thanks to his new power, but he was put into a coma. A family found him, and brought them back to there house. They began the process of nursing him back to health, but Dacian recovered remarkably fast. He woke up in a rage, and was unable to stop himself from slaughtering the family. He attributed the rage he felt to his newfound powers, and the fact that he possessed the ability to act on such cruelty within himself would haunt him for a long time. Several years later, after more successes at Bleak Falls Barrow, he would head for Markarth, to see how the Dwemer had handled their dead. It was in that city that he would encounter Kay, and join the hunt for the cult leader known as "Nissa." Events of [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103802 ''Return of the King] ''Return of the King opens with Dacian heading for the burial chamber in Markarth. He arrives via sedan chair, carried by several undead minions. He dispells his thralls and enters the city. However, upon arriving at the tomb, he finds out that it is closed, due to cultist presence. He volunteers to clear them out, alongside Kay, an Imperial mercenary. The two enter the ruin, soon joined by Arrietty, and fight the cultists in their. They clean out the ruin, encountering the Dunmer Nissa who is in the process of interrogating Eola, the leader of the Cult of Namira. The Dunmer teleports away, leaving Kay, Dacian, and Arrietty only a clue as to what their next step should be. They are rewarded a large some of gold for clearing out the tomb and are promised more if they bring down Nissa. They go to the inn and pick up many more members for their company, such as Aratius. There are others, but they are all not worth mentioning. The companionship heads to Reachcliff Cave, the home of the Cult of Namira. Inside, they encounter Nissa again, who shortly slays Eola upon their appearance. The group fights Nissa, but the latter escapes using smoke decoys and by teleporting again. The group retreats from the cave, and is joined by Eleanor, a shape-shifting witch. Shortly after Eleanor's appearance, the group is beset by Asgarne, a massive undead Nordic warrior. He attacks the group, particularly bent on killing Arrietty, but is able to be defeated. The group is oblivious to Asgarne's identity as of the moment- More to be added. Epilogue Apperances Return of the King * Return of the King * The Return of the King Part 2 * The Return of the King Part 3 * The Return of the King 4! * The Return of the King 5 * The Return of the King 6 * The Return of the King 7 * The Return of the King 8 * The Return of the King 9 * The Tyrant (RoTK: Part 10) * Return of the King 11 * Return of the King (Part 12) * Return of the King 13 * Return of the King XIV * The Return of the King (Part 15) * RotK 16 * Return of the King 17 * Return of the King 18 * Return of the King (Part 19) * Return of the King (Part 20) * Return of the King (Part 21) * Return of the King (Part 22) * The Return of the King (Part 23) Nine Masks for Mother Ashna * Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 1) * Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 2) * Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 3) * Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 4) * Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 5) Gallery Dacianwithcrown.jpg|Dacian with his crown Bellamyseal.jpg|The Bellamy seal Drakebloodarmor.png|Bellamy Plate armor Category:Return of the King Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nobility Category:Necromancers